The grim bubble
by Scetchbook123
Summary: RP i had on pesterchum. Nepeta winds up in a bubble and meets a grimdark Sollux from another timeline. How will she help him?


**((Have another roleplay my purretties! And sorry for the typos but I don't want to change it.))**

[07:56] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] gives a blank stare to the intruder. What did this idiot want. -

[07:56] AC: :33 Hello pawlux!

[07:57] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] sighs. It was Nepeta. Great. Bringing a hand up he gives a half assed wave. Not as if he can speak to her. Eldar wasn't a language well known and he still couldn't get himself to speak normally anymore. -

[07:58] AC: :33 Pawllux? what happened to you?

[07:59] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] raises an eyebrow. Really? Pff. He decides the other is better off not knowing and shrugs. -

[08:00] AC: :33 *cautiously takes a step closer. Pawing at she shadows surrounding him.*

[08:01] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] the shadows form into tentacles before going back to normal shadows, seemingly pulling back before Nepeta can actually touch them. Sollux even takes a step back himself, not wanting to harm the other. -

[08:03] AC: :33 *She decides he might just n33d something to make him f33l better, or maybe a happy thing could vanquish the shadows.* Would you like to join me for a tea party?

[08:04] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] snorts. Tea party? Really. He shakes his head no. -

[08:06] AC: :33 *AC's ears droop dowm with disapointment (metaphorically speaking). she pounts and looks up at her tall friend with what looks like a puppy dog face even though she calls it a kitty cat pout*

[08:07] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] huffs. Dammit he didn't need to be getting such a look. With quick movements, he brings his hands to burrow deep into his pockets and looks away from another version of his friend. God he hated his timeline. -

[08:09] AC: :33 *She tilts her head to the side in confusion* Sollux, what are those shadows? why wont ou say anything? *slowly moves a hand forward to touch his shoulder comfortingly*

[08:11] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] moves backward, ducking away from the touch. He really didn't want the shadows to snap and hurt the live version of his friend. Pursing his lips together, he decides to explain in the only way he can. He speaks. -

[08:12] GG: becgii2gii'eme ugiil would egii' underkoem.

[08:13] AC: :33 *Flinches in confusion and worry* Sollux...? W-what happened?.. You can't talk normal can you?

[08:13] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] pauses before nodding in agreement. -

[08:15] AC: :33 *She looks at the ground and thinks. She decides to pull out her sketch pad* Could you write like normal?

[08:16] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] head snaps up, his white eyes looking surprised. He gives a quick sharp nod. -

[08:16] AC: :33 *Hnads him the sketch pad* what happened?

[08:17] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] takes it after some hesitation.. he looks like he doesn't want to say anything at all, before he finally begins writing. "gz went craziier than normal and kiilled everyone. voiice2 promii2ed me revenge, ii lii2tened and thii2 happened." -

[08:19] AC: :33 H-he killed everyone? are you from a different timeline? am i supposed to be dead?

[08:20] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] looks away. That was pretty much her answer. -

[08:21] AC: :33 Oh.. How did you survive then?

[08:23] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] sighs, before begining to write again. "ff 2ent me two hiide. ed jumped iin the way becau2e gz apparently made iit iinto the room and he diied takiing a hit meant for ff and me. ii wa2 hiiden in a fuckiing CLO2ET and.. ii couldnt even leave iit. ff tiied me up 2o ii couldnt. ii knew iit when each of you diied two. the voiice2 grew louder wiith each death." -

[08:25] AC: :33 *she starts tearing up* Sollux.. I'm so sorry... I'd hug you if i could.

[08:26] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] shrugs. "iit2 fiine.. iim u2ed two iit. ii 2tiill havent been able two kiill gz but ii am not a2 alone on the meteor a2 ii thought at fiir2t. 2omeone wa2 trapped iin the ba2ement and ii found them due two my new power2." -

[08:26] AC: :33 W-who?

[08:27] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "another p2iioniic. ii dont know hii2 name. he doe2nt remember iit eiither. iim thiinkiing about a2kiing hiim iif he want2 a new one or not. ii cant call hiim you all the tiime." -

[08:29] AC: :33 There are more psionics? I didn't know that was pawsible!

[08:29] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "ii diidnt eiither but he ii2 apparently pretty old. even iif he look2 liike he ju2t went through adult pupatiion." -

[08:30] AC: :33 Oh my gosh! That's amazing! I wish i could do something though. Is there any way to fix this?

[08:32] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] seems to think over the words.. before replying. "ii dont much want iit fiixed. the other p2iioniic ii told you about ii2 liike thii2 two. iif ii changed back we wouldnt be able to under2tand eachother anymore. plu2.. ii ju2t feel 2afer? thii2 way? ii dont know.." -

[08:34] AC: :33 *great emotion on her face showing she is being filled with FEELS* I wish you didn't have to so alone.. I could stay a while if you would like?

[08:35] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "iif you want ii 2uppo2e iit would be fiine. ii dont want two force you iinto iit though." -

[08:36] AC: :33 Of corse i want to stay! I have to wake up in a little while. But i wont leave until i have to. *takes a set on the ground, crossing her legs*

[08:38] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] gives a small smirk. He blinks before joining Nepeta on the ground, a bit away away from her so he wont harm her and they arent touching in any way. "thank2." -

[08:41] AC: :33 *She leans forward slightly, still not touching him* what was the land of brains and fire like? My tieline Sollux never told me. Did i get that right? That is where you ended up when we started the game isn't it?

[08:41] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] nods and gives a small sigh. He seems to think a bit before replying. "iit wa2 an unendiing headache really. and hot. very very hot." -

[08:44] AC: :33 I bet it would have b33n better if there were sugar cubes instead of brains like lolcat. It was really fun and sw33t there! Sometimes i wish i could go back with some furriends for a tea party

[08:45] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] lips twitch upward a bit. "the braiin2 werent the wor2t part, and ii dont have much of a 2weet tooth my2elf 2o ii doubt ii would have much enjoyed 2ugarcube2. -

[08:47] AC: :33 *She notice him starting to smile and gets a big grin* did you get to visit anyone elses worlds?

[08:49] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] shakes his head no. "ii vii2iited kk2 world breiifly but that ii2 iit." -

[08:51] AC: :33 You should have come with me to Equius's. the waterfalls in the caves were so pretty! but it was a bit to quiet fur me

[08:52] AC: :33 After i left i got afriad the water falls were there because he sweats so much. Hehe

[08:52] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] sighs. "at lea2t iit wa2 quiiet." -

[08:53] AC: :33 Hehe! I heard Feferi was in your world once, how was that?

[08:54] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] gives a fake over tired groan, rolling his pure white eyes, though you couldn't tell because of that. "2he wanted two explore EVERYTHIING. iit wa2 horriible. -

[08:56] AC: :33 *giggles sw33tly* she is so nice, I'd be carful talking about her visit though. *leans forward and whispers* the solfef shippers are feisty

[08:57] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] makes a face. "my ff ii2 dead you know. and unliike apparently 2ome other me2, ii never had a red relatiion2hiip in my 2e22iion. only a pale one. and gz ruiined that when he kiilled her." -

[08:59] AC: :33 *wimper of f33ls!* Oh, sorry. I furgot. in my timeline you and her got so close it was almost 100% canon. But then aradia became god teir and-yeah.

[09:00] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "aa wa2 my moiiraiil. " There, maybe that would make the shipper in Nepeta calm down a bit.. Hopefully. -

[09:05] AC: :33 *AC accepts the pale ship. however he should know by now that nothing he says can calm down the shipper in her! But she will not talk about it as much for now*

[09:06] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] shifts a bit before writing some more. "2o how are thiing2 goiing for you. got two be better than me huh?" -

[09:07] AC: :33 Well it's going pretty well. Karkitty is still Karkitty. Equihiss is still bossy. The shipping has improved greatly now that the humans have come so far into play

[09:08] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] looked boredly amused. "human2 diidnt diie iin your 2e22iion the huh?" -

[09:09] AC: :33 Nope! But the black ship with Karkitty and John died. Such a shame. Karkitty could really use to fill a quadrant

[09:09] AC: :33 It could help with his cranky-ness

[09:10] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] snorts. "ii dont thiink kk can hate." -

[09:10] AC: :33 Hehe. He does s33m to avoid that quadrant.

[09:11] GG: ((I didn't leave. I just had a stalker I needed to get rid of.))

[09:11] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] gives a humm of agreement. -

[09:12] AC: ((That sounds funny))

[09:13] AC: :33 I have b33n thinking of many red and pale ships fur him. It is kind of tricky to make a canon one but i think you and him amke a great pale ship

[09:13] GG: ((It isnnnnttt. They have tried talking more than once and I hate it lol.))

[09:14] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] gives a sad smile. ' ii dunno. ii am not the ea2iie2t to deal wiith iin the pale quadrant. and kk and ii u2ed two argue 2o viiolently that we could have been con2iidered borderliine black." -

[09:17] AC: :33 *Eyes enlarge* Shiiiiiiiipppiiing it!

[09:18] AC: :33 Do you have any idea what is in my head now! E3333h3333e! And you wanted my shipping to calm down. Hehehe

[09:19] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] shrugs. "ii ju2t explaiined kk doe2nt do black." -

[09:19] AC: :33 I shippers mind know no limits!

[09:20] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "good for them. ii alway2 wondered how you 2tayed 2o optiimii2tiic. 2hiipiing ii2 probably a copiing mechenii2m." -

[09:21] AC: :33 Clearly there is no limit to reality and fiction if there is such a fan base for you and Eridan. *Shivers* I don't like shipping him with many people. But feferi and him make a cute one

[09:22] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] makes a face. "me and ed? ew. ii mean we kiind of became friiend2 iin the end but 2tiill.. ew." -

[09:23] AC: :33 That's what my timeline you thought. Did you still call him fish-dick in your timeline?

[09:24] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] shakes his head no. "ii called hiim fii2hfuck." -

[09:24] AC: :33 I think i like that one better! *Laughing* but it doesn't roll of the tounge as easy

[09:25] AC: :33 *snicker snicker*

[09:25] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] shrugs. "iit2 funner two 2ay though. plu2 iit annoyed the fuck out of hiim." -

[09:26] AC: :33 Hehe! I guess your right!

[09:26] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "anythiing partiicularly iintere2tiing happeniing where you are?" -

[09:28] AC: :33 Karkitty and the jade human have b33n making plans fur us to m33t up. It is exciting!

[09:29] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "ii gue22 iit would be. not 2ure how iit would help wiith anythiing." -

[09:29] AC: :33 You have nefur b33n interested in the humans

[09:30] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "2tiil am not. ii dont 2ee how they would help iin anythiing. theyd probably be more a hiindrance tha anythiing el2e." -

[09:34] AC: :33 Hehe. You sure are still you

[09:35] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] a slightly sad smile pulls at his lips. "iim not 2ure iif ii am. " -

[09:35] AC: :33 Of coarse you are! You just can't touch people. Wait. why is that?

[09:38] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] frowns. "ii dont know how my 'new' power2 would effect 2omeone wiithout 2immiiliiar power2. ii dont want two end up hurtiing 2omeone." -

[09:38] AC: :33 *holding back the urge to hug you* Oh.

[09:40] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "ii ha2 iit2 perk2. iif ii run iinto gz and he deciide2 two 2trangle me he'd liikely not even get two touch me." -

[09:40] AC: :33 That's true

[09:40] AC: :33 Isn't it loney though?

[09:41] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] hesitates. "iit wa2." -

[09:42] AC: :33 *tilts head to the side.. Then catches on and smiles* I hope i can find you again.

[09:43] AC: :33 The other you doesn't really like talking to me. This is nice. Even if you can't actually talk.

[09:44] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "he doe2nt know what he ha2." and so the bitter smile is back. -

[09:47] AC: :33 *The f33ls are back again* i guess not. But that's ok, he is still pretty happy. But if you have te same smile to, he should smile more. your cuter with it, even if it is bitter

[09:49] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] lets out a bitter laugh to match his smile. "ii dont really thiink of my2elf a2 anythiing but a tool for revenge anymore. except when ii end up helpiing.. helpiing that p2iioniic ii told you about. ii gue22 becau2e he niipped the lonliine22 iin the bud and became my liifeliine." -

[09:50] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] brings his knees up to his chest and hugs them -

[09:51] AC: :33 Can you tell me about him? If he helps you then i want to hear about how. Maybe i can do the same.

[09:54] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] humms thoughtfully. He supposed it wouldnt hurt. "he ii2 kiind of quiiet. ii u2ually do mo2t of the talkiing. but he ii2 2tubborn. annoyiingly 2o. wont 2leep when ii tell hiim two, or eat, or driink. -

[09:54] GG: he triie2 two get ME two do all tho2e thiing2 iin2tead. two eat what ii giive him, two driink what ii giive hiim. half the tiime ii thiink he doe2nt want two liive becau2e of iit, but then he fiinally lii2ten2, thiinkiing he ii2 2neakiing more food on my plate when ii am not lookiing. ii had two carry hiim up two my block when we ran from the tentacle2 holdiing hiim captiive and ii pa22ed out wii

[09:54] GG: th hiim after iit iin my block."

[09:54] GG: ((I just realized how long that was. And I could have continued. I am such a dork. XD))

[09:56] AC: ((No no! It was perfect!))

[09:57] GG: ((Heh. It actually happened. They took a bath together too. XD))

[09:58] AC: ((Squee! Haha!))

[09:59] AC: :33 Wow. That's so sw33t!

[09:59] AC: :33 Squ33!

[10:00] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] shrugs. "ii dont 2ee how iit ii2." -

[10:00] AC: :33 Your taking care of eachother that's how! It is like you are family!

[10:01] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "famiily huh? " -

[10:01] AC: :33 Yeah! The jade human told me all about the meaning of family. I think you guys are it

[10:03] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] humms thoughtfully. "not 2ure iif iit ii2. gue22 you could 2ay that iif you want." -

[10:05] AC: :33 Do you realize how much i want to hug you right now?

[10:05] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "iim begiiniing two get that yeah." even in his writing he seemed sarcastic. -

[10:11] AC: :33 Hehe, still have an additude i s33 *big grin*

[10:12] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "ii need two keep 2omethiing for amu2ement." -

[10:15] AC: :33 Hehe! i bet you could learn to draw or something

[10:15] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] snorts. "my drawiing 2uck2 almo2t a2 bad a2 kk2." -

[10:16] AC: :33 That's not good

[10:17] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "exactly." -

[10:23] AC: :33 Well-*Pulls out a tea set* if we are going to sit here we might as well have a drink

[10:24] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] purses his lips together and narrows his eyes. "a driink?" -

[10:24] AC: :33 Oooh you know that's not what i mean!

[10:25] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "cant be two 2ure." -

[10:27] AC: :33 *small giggle* As if i would drink!

[10:28] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "2tiill good two be wary." -

[10:29] AC: :33 Hehe. *pours tea into a cup and hands it over to you*

[10:30] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] sighs and takes the tea, being sure not to touch Nepeta in the process. -

[10:33] AC: :33 *elegnatly sips her tea*

[10:34] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] begins to slowly sip his own tea, seemingly thinking now as he does it. -

[10:36] AC: :33 You nevur had a tea party with me befur.

[10:37] AC: :33 This is different. But nice *cute smile*

[10:38] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] pauses in drinking to write a reply. "ii dont thiink of iit a2 a tea party. ii thiink of iit a2 relaxiing and driinkiing 2omethiing 2oothiing." -

[10:38] AC: :33 *makes a :D face* You are awesome!

[10:39] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] snorts and begins drinking his tea again. He doesn't even need to write out the 'yeah right'. -

[10:40] AC: :33 It s33ms your cockyness as gone away *tils head up to glare down at you*

[10:40] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] shrugs. -

[10:43] AC: :33 So. If i might ask. What is it lik in your timeline? before gamz33 went crazy that is.

[10:45] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] sighs. He finishes the tea, enjoying the way it burns down his throat, before setting the cup down on the ground and begiing to write again. "boriing, regular. probably 2iimiiliiar two your2 other than relatiion2hiipwii2e." -

[10:45] AC: :33 Hmm. Was uh, Karkitty in a relationship purrhaps?

[10:47] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] nods. "iit wa2 ju2t pale, but iit wa2 wiith eriidan 2o iit wa2 weiird." -

[10:48] AC: :33 o.o HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

[10:51] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] smirks. "ii know. iit wa2 amu2iing two. -

[10:52] AC: :33 *Trying to make the laughter fade* oh my gog. What different worlds.

[10:53] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] "they were good for eachother..." -

[10:53] AC: :33 I'm guessing Karkitty helped Eridan with his quadrant troubles?

[10:54] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] nods. "he ended up ju2t beiing clo2e friiend2 two ff. they 2orted theiir problem2 and found out he wa2t flu2hed for her liike he thought." -

[10:54] AC: :33 Hm. I guess it does make sense then

[10:57] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] hums in agreement -

[10:58] AC: :33 *Perks up when hearing a sound only she can hear* I think i have to wake up now. *Stands up*

[10:59] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] hides his disappointment rather well. He nods to Nepeta, saying his goodbyes silently. -

[11:00] AC: :33 I'll try to find you again. Ok? *Smiles*

[11:00] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] nods again. -

[11:02] AC: :33 *Waves goodbye and wakes up*

[11:03] - Grimdark-Sollux [GG] sighs and disappears as well. -


End file.
